Young Justice: Adapters
by DarkWitchFanBoy
Summary: After recent events The Light's Meta-Human trafficking has started to slow down. Knowing this they decide it's best to acquire new methods to obtain super powered beings… even if those methods involve making some new partners. Things are about to get much more difficult for the teams can they adapt to their new adversaries (Goes without saying but spoilers for Season 3)


**Honestly surprised this hasn't been a crossover yet enjoy of course all characters go to their respective owners.**

* * *

_| Western Mongolia_

_| February 03, 03:54 ICT_

_| One Year Later_

Within the mountains of Western Mongolia lay the base of The Light, an organization that as long opposed the Justice League.

In a certain room that had several monitors, the figures replace with white silhouettes, surrounding a certain tall muscular man that had long black hair pulled back and wore a lapelless dark blue coat with a red stripe on the edges he also had an expression of seriousness.

Vandal Savage founder of The Light.

"So I'm certain we all know why we are all gathered here today?" he asked looking at the monitors.

"Yes, yes we are all well aware Savage" one of the monitors spoke up revealing the person behind the silhouette. A man who was bald and wore a black business suit complete with a tie.

Lex Luthor founder of Lex Corp.

"Good. As you all are aware our Meta-Human trafficking has slowed down quite a bit" Vandal stated prompting another one of the monitor to reveal their true figure it revealed a man who was quite old signified by his white hair but what stuck out the most was the eye patch that covered his right eye.

Deathstroke leader of the League of Shadows.

"Yes we are well aware Savage the numbers of our Meta-Humans have started to dwindle more and more by the month" the master assassin stated his tone signifying he was both annoyed and angry.

Vandal looked at him, his expression not changing at all, and said still with a calm tone "Yes indeed. We are losing more Meta-Humans by the month and in due time our operations my cease. Which is why I have started to look into alternative methods to boost our strength."

Another one of the monitors cleared revealing a boy who wore a suit and had his hair in devil horns.

Klarion lord of choas and of course chaos personified.

"Oh I've been waiting for you to get to this part" he finished with a laugh.

"What exactly do you mean by alternative methods Savage?" Lex asked raising an eyebrow.

"You see I have been working with Klarion in order to execute this method. Which of course brings us to our meeting. This is not only a meeting but also a…" he paused for a brief moment for effect "Welcoming party of sorts if you wish to see it that way to our newest member of The Light"

Another monitors silhouette cleared up revealing a young looking boy with red eyes and spiky purple hair with a single white spike, he wore some sort of officers uniform with gold, purple and white highlights, gold buttons, a cape and black shoes with white highlights

"A pleasure to meet you all" he started putting a hand on his chest and doing a slight bow "I am Nova Tsukuyomi."

"Ya really think hiring a kid into The Light was a good idea?" Deathstroke said scepticism in his tone.

"He is no mere 'kid' he happens to be the lieutenant of the Sumeragi Adept Defence Task Force-" Vandal was interrupted by Nova who politely took over and asked "If I may Vandal shall I take over from here?"

Vandal merely nodded in confirmation which prompted Nova to clear his throat and put his hands behind his back.

"Not only do you have my military expertise at your disposal but also quite a bit of resources not yet seen by your world as well as blueprint to battle tanks that could undoubtedly be of great use to you. In addition to that The Light also has my most powerful Adepts and your disposal to use how any of you see fit. The Sumeragi Seven" Nova finished up with a proud tone.

"Impressive you have quite the find Vandal. But if you do not mind me asking how exactly did your meeting come about?" Lex asked the two of them.

"You see in order to acquire more super powered beings I saw it fit to start exploring alternatives, which is why I sought out Klarion's help. His ability to seemingly create portals to alternate dimensions intrigued me but also made me wonder if it was doable to apply it to another source" Vandal said prompting Klarion to step in.

"So I added a bit of myself to a Fatherbox a presto easy gateway" he said happy with himself.

"There were some… difficulties along the way, regardless said Fatherbox is in the possession of Nova should he feel the need to go back to his world to obtain the necessary resources to assist The Light that is all for now dismissed" Vandal said and the monitors shut off.

Vandal the closed his eyes and thought back to his first meeting with Nova.

_| Alternate Earth Japan, Babel Space Elevator, Ground Level, Outer Area_

_| January 31, 21:32 JST_

_| Days Ago_

On the ground level of the Babel Space elevator in Japan it was a dark rainy night when a red portal opened up allowing Vandal and Klarion, who was holding Teekl, to step through.

Klarion had an annoyed look on his face making him ask "Why am I here again?"

"Should this new Fatherbox fail you are my only means back" Vandal answered then took in the view of the alternative world or rather earth they landed on "Orbital elevator most impressive. If they are capable of this they should have to technology to assist The Light"

"Oh… definitely look at that guy Vandal" Klarion spoke up gesturing to a young boy who wore black cybernetic armour and had blue hair but the thing that stuck out the most about was the fact that he was sitting on a hovering chair with mechanical arms attached to it. In one of the arms however he held a young girl who had short light purple hair and wore a simple pale blue dress with cream highlights and three zippers on the front along with matching shoes, she was also unconscious.

"Hmm… interesting" Vandal said opening up a boom tube not wanting to miss his chance at possible recruitment.

When the two got to them he was meeting up with Nova who then took the girl and was about to go through the wormhole the other person set up when the boom tube opened up surprising them both.

The two stepped out Nova took a battle ready stance while the other person rested his arm on of the armrests of his chair and rested his cheek on his fist with an expression that sent the massage 'let's get this over with'.

"Do not flee we do not wish to do battle" Vandal stated his hands behind his back while Klarion was petting Teekl.

"And just who are you dudes anyway?" the boy in the chair asked.

"Quiet, Merak. Who exactly are you tell me now!" Nova demanded surrounding himself with pink energy barrier.

"I wish to make an offer with you perhaps you may be more willing to listen elsewhere where we are not in the open?" Vandal offered.

Nova couldn't shake this odd feeling he had. For some reason he felt this sort of odd connection with him. Nova took a more relaxed stance but still had his barrier up.

"Merak open up a wormhole to Babel's highest level" Nova ordered to which Merak sighed.

"Alright fine whatever" he said and complied with Nova's order.

_| Alternate Earth Japan, Babel Space Elevator, Highest Level_

_| January 31, 21:48 JST_

The group of four arrived out of the wormhole and into a throne room of some kind.

"Alright what is this offer you have? Mr…" Nova asked trailing off.

"Savage, Vandal Savage" he introduced then gestured to Klarion "This is my associate Klarion."

"You see I hail from earth an alternate one to be exact. And I run an organization there to help humanity see the light" Vandal said looking out the window of the room with his hands behind his back.

"And on my earth is and organization that calls themselves the Justice League who have protected humanity for quite some time however they hinder humanity's ability to evolve. They protect them from conflicting with each other natural disasters even many other factors that humanity needs in order to evolve."

Vandal turned around and began walking towards Nova still continuing his monologue "That is why I created The Light, to continue to observe humanity to watch them evolve further. However the Justice League hinders their about life continue forward, and with your assistance we can make that a reality" he finished up stopping in front of Nova.

"You'd really think I'll work for you?" he asked unimpressed.

"Not for me, with me as a member of The Light we all work together as equals to ensure our goal" Vandal cleared up.

"… As equals to ensure a goal…" Nova muttered under his breath.

"So" Vandal started holding out his hand "Are you willing?"

Nova smiled and took his hand "Gladly, name's Nova Tsukuyomi"

"Well Nova Tsukuyomi…

…

…

… welcome to The Light"

* * *

**Any feedback is appreciated hope to the few people out there that stumble across this story find it interesting enough to continue reading this story so See ya.**


End file.
